C+00 Bulls Eye
Bullseye Bullseye is an Earth-like world with alternate geography. In the distant past it was struck by something massive which left the planet with a Ring shaped Pangea style continent as it's major feature. The Ring has about as much land area as Asia, Africa, Europe, North America and South America. It has a central mountain range as a spine. The Ring has wide spots and narrow spots. In the south east at about 4 o'clock, the ring has subsided enough so that the mountain tops of the spine are islands, and ships can get out and navigate. The native are humans of all sorts of descriptions, with a minority of a Humanoid species called "Orcs" by the natives. The major nations of this world have just hit about 1963 in technology level. Opposite of the Ring is a craggy, difficult and rugged land that is rich in mineral wealth. Native Orcs are oppressed, and work there to advance the interests of the human nations of the Ring. Orcs and humans are interfertile. Most of the people called Orcs are actually Orc/human hybrids. A small Civil Rights Movement struggles to gain acceptance and get it's message heard. Platforms Prime 12:00 Path to alt 01:00 Palawa 02:00 Professor Null's Island 03:00 Blank 04:00 Opal Isles 05:00 North Eastern Frontier (Siberia) 06:00 Antartica - Garage for world exploration 07:00 Nyambe 08:00 Kotaido Prefecture 09:00 blank 10:00 Kingdom of Molokon 11:00 Golden Province, Union of NW Provinces: Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game Alt 12:00 Path to System 01:00 Bullseye 1663 (Seven Seas) (Europe in the Alps) 02:00 Bullseye 1963 (Orcs) 03:00 Path to +c1 04:00 - "Lothlorien " Poki Base 05:00 Bullseye (1963) Ant Attack 06:00 Path to Prime 07:00 Bullseye World War II (1943) (K) 08:00 Bullseye Shadowrun (2023) 09:00 Path to -c1 10:00 Bullseye 1863 (Civil War) 11:00 Bullseye 1963 Order of the Iron Ring (If the "good guys" lost Bullseye War II) System: 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - (Locked) Luna 02:00 - Mars. Dome, ruins of an old probe visible 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Pallas 05:00 - (Locked) Ganymeade 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - (Locked) Mimas 08:00 - (Locked) Miranda 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Triton 11:00 - (Locked) Pluto Stellar : 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - (Locked) Bor'cha 02:00 - Arkol, Skay, Tugan 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Kynmar 05:00 - (Locked) Blox 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) Frendle 08:00 - (Locked) Dabe 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Grexian 11:00 - (Locked) Whurr Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game 'Countries:' Palawa ''' Palawa is an Island not unlike Tasmania. It is run as a semi-independant nation/colony by Montaigne. it has it's own parliament and police. It has a coast guard which acts as a self defense force, but can be taken over by Montaigne at will. During the war of the Iron Ring, Palawans, includsing most of their half orc male population were drafted and sent to fight. The Portal opens at Lake Queen Esselem, about 100 klicks away from Princeton '''Northwestern Provinces Analogous to the United States. Started out as a federation of free provinces that broke free of Montaigne, was eventually forcibly uunified and contrally controlled. The gate opens in a destery region, near a small town called "Pacific City" Opal Isles A smush of Ireland and the U.K. The gate opens into a cave, covered by an intelligence installation in an area reminiscence of the Scottish Moors. They are running a small Fringeworthy project out of OI-6 , their Intelligence Branch. Montainge Analogous to France, took a major beating in the War of the Iron Ring Eisen One of several Germanic kingdoms, after the war of the Iron Ring, the Germany analog was broken back up into component pieces Eisen is the major nation and the western friendly one Catalan: Analogous to Spain Molokon A smush of Madagascar and India, they were histile to the Iron Ring. They like to play Central Command and The West off against each other, Nyambe A Smush of Adfrican countries. Kara-Tur An Oriental Island nation, smushes Japan, Korea and China Central Command: A collection of nations that believe in central control and the opposite of individualism A Gate opens in their North Eastern Hinterlands. The Dark Continent A mineral rich, mountanous continent. Home of the Orcs, originallty. Colonized by Humans of the ring, difficult, if not impossible to pacify. Sort of a colonial football. Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game 'Orcs and Half Orcs:' These are the same as the fantasy RPG orcs. They're humans, altered with heavy bone structure, altered musculature, a big jaw with tusks and heavy brow ridges. . A normal Orc is stronger and tougher then a normal human, although the range of variations among humans is wider than the difference between the average orc and the average human. Humans on Bullseye assert that orcs are not as intelligent as humans, but this is a bell curve thing and tells you nothing about the next Orc you meet. Orcs are humans, because they can breed with humans. An Orc/Human breeding results in a half-orc. A person who has qualities of both parents. On Bullseye, Most full blooded orcs are native to the dark continent where they fight colonization. Orcs and Half Orcs have been imported to the ring and elsewhere - they were used as slaves until 100 years ago. They're still considered semi-human, not really full people, a state which some people are starting to publicly call bullshit. Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game